The present invention relates to partitions and, in particular, it concerns modular partition systems and corresponding methods for assembling such systems.
It is known to employ partitions of various kinds to subdivide a space, typically an office or dwelling space. The most common partition structure has a framework constructed from metal tracks attached to the floor and ceiling between which vertical posts are aligned. Plasterboard or other paneling material is then cut to size and attached to the framework and the surface is finished, typically by application of plaster and paint or textile finishing.
The structure described has a number of major drawbacks. Firstly, it requires the skilled labor of several different workers. A skilled builder is required to align the lower and upper tracks, to align the vertical posts and to cut the panels to size. When electrical installation in required, an electrician must be involved in running wires and fitting sockets etc. A further worker is usually required for finishing the surface.
A further drawback is the inflexibility of the structure. Since all components are typically cut to size on site, they are usually not reusable. As a result, if a partition is to be moved, the labor and material costs are generally similar to those of constructing a new partition. Similarly, even if only rewiring is required, extensive dissembly and coordinated labor of different categories is usually required.
An alternative partition construction employs modular frame units which can be connected together to form a partition frame of various dimensions. Once the internal connections between the frame units have been made, standard size ready-finished panels are attached. Examples of such a system may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,219,406 and 5,715,633.
Clearly, this modular structure ensures that the components are reusable when the partition is moved from one location to another. The modular structure may also provide easily removable panels to allow relatively low labor rewiring and the like. However, this structure suffers from its own limitations. Specifically, since connections between the units are internal, dissembly and reassembly requires removal and subsequent refitting of the panels. Furthermore, the standard sizes of the units renders the structure unsuited for constructing floor-to-ceiling partitions where the partition must conform to a wide range of different height dimensions.
Finally, an additional shortcoming common to all conventional partition systems, whether "built-to-measure" or modular in construction, relates to the time-consuming leveling procedures involved in their assembly. Each vertical post or modular unit is first positioned and then carefully aligned to stand vertically. Since the alignment procedure must be repeated for each element the assembly procedure as a whole is rendered highly inefficient.
There is therefore a need for modular partition systems and corresponding methods of assembly which would simplify and speed up the procedure of assembling a partition. It would also be highly advantageous to provide a highly adaptable modular partition system suited to floor-to-ceiling applications and which could be dissembled and reassembled without taking apart the modular panel units.